Lei-Fei
Lei-Fei (雷飛; pinyin: Léi Fēi, lit. "Flying Thunder") is a Shaolin monk from China and his fighting style is based on Shaolin Kung Fu (Northern Shaolin).http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/lei/ Story Virtua Fighter 4 During the ancient days in China, one emperor declared that all powerful martial art techniques shall be banned. This decree was done with the intention of ensuring that no one shall possess a more powerful technique than the emperor himself. The emperor also saw to the deaths of anyone who was capable of powerful techniques. He created a clan whose sole duty is to capture and kill anyone with such powerful capabilities. Koen-ken (Tiger Swallow Fist) was one such skill that was banned by the emperor during that age. While no emperor exists in modern China, the clan that was created still exists. When informed of Ko'en-ken's appearance in the world tournament, they decided to send Lei to stop Lau from using Koen-ken. Lei accepted this mission as he saw it as a chance to test his skills against the mighty Koen-ken. However, Lei intends to kill Lau after he has learned Koen-ken from Lau. Virtua Fighter 5 Lei-Fei admired the amazing power of Lau Chan's Koen-ken style and he approached him after the tournament and asked to be his student. Soon Lei-Fei grew impatient with the aging fighter and he attacked him; Lau was unable to fight back and he withdrew and disappeared. Lei-Fei was angry that he failed to learn the coveted technique and he decided his only chance of winning the next tournament was to become stronger than any opponent. Character Relationships *Enemy of Lau and Pai Chan Quotes Pre-Fights *私の強さを見せてやろう。(Watashi-no tsuyosa-wo misete-yaro.) — I will show you the full extent of my power. *フン、雑魚が…。(Fun, zako-ga.) — Huh, small fry. *四千年の重み、知るが良。(Yonsen'nene-no omomi, shiru-ga-yo.) — You'll soon appreciate the significance behind 4000 years of wisdom. *まずわ、その技を見せてもらお。(Mazu-wa, sono waza-wo misete morao.) — Well then, show me what you've got. (VF5FS) In Battle *行くぞ！(Iku-zo!) — Here I come! *もらった！(Moratta!) — Got you! *甘い！(Amai!) — Foolish! *喰らえ！(Kurae!) — Take that! Victory *この強さが怖い！(Kono tsuyosa-ga kowai!) — My own strength frightens me! *この強さが欲しかったのだ！(Kono tsuyosa-ga hoshikatta-no-da!) — This is the strength I've been yearning for! *こんぽんから、 やり直すがよい！ (Konpon kara, yarinaosuga yoi!) — Y''ou should start over from the fundamentals! (VF5, VF5R) *いかがかな？(''Ikaga-kana?) — How'd you like that? (VF5FS) Item Victory *いかがかな？(Ikaga-kana?) — How'd you like that? -w/ Steel fan, Ball *ハハハ！私わこんなの強い！(Ha ha ha! Watashi-wa kon'na-no tsuyoi!) — Ha ha ha! Yes, I'm that strong! -w/ Bamboo Stilts *その技、もらう価値もないない。(Sono waza, morau kachi-mo-nai-nai.) — Your techniques are utterly worthless. -w/ Staff *まだまだだな。(Mada mada-da-na.) — You're nowhere near my level. -w/ Metal Briefcase, Flag Losing *私に何が足りないのだ？(Watashi-ni nani-ga tarinai-no-da?) — What is it that I'm lacking? Second Chance *全力で行く。(Zenryoku-de iku.) — I will give it everything I've got. Videos Virtua Fighter 4 OST Behind The Mind (Theme of Lei Fei)|''Virtua Fighter 4'' Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Lei-Fei|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown - Lei-Fei|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Gallery Lei-Fei/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Virtua Quest Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Male Characters